home
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Jangan menanyakan kapan aku pulang. Karena kau tak pernah menjadi tujuanku. [LeviHan]


**HOME**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

.

.

.

.

.

Hamparan langit malam terbentang dengan gemerlap bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya dari atas sana. Semilir angin malam menerpa seluruh makhluk hidup. Dingin. Sepi. Sunyi. Semua nampak terasa hampa dan tak berarti. Namun, bagi seorang Hanji Zoë –yang notabene adalah seorang yang gila akan ilmu pengetahuan atau bisa disebut dengan _mad scientist_ oleh rekan-rekannya, dan dikenal seseorang yang cerewet– ini adalah ketenangan yang sejak lama ia idamkan.

"_Ne, _Levi. Apa kau tahu kenapa bulan malam ini tidak muncul?"

Pria yang dimaksud Hanji masih tak bergeming.

"Hei, angin malam ini dingin sekali, ya?"

Masih hening.

"Hee, seorang _neat-freak_ sepertimu rela melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Levi masih tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Biarkan saja, Levi."

Ah, racauan Hanji sudah mulai menyerang indra pendengaran manusia terkuat yang ada di dalam dinding. Bahkan orang yang ia cap sebagai lawan bicaranya –Levi– sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya barang satu sentipun. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya dengan kain-kain yang ada di tangannya.

"Leviiiiii," rengek Hanji ketika kesal tak ada respon barang satu katapun dari orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Berisik, _kuso megane_!" Nada kesal keluar dari prajurit terkuat umat manusia ini.

"Huh, membosankan. Setidaknya jangan membuat suasana disini sepi."

Levi mendelik dengan tajam ke arahnya, menatap sesaat kepada wanita di depannya ini. _Googles_ yang biasanya tersampir di atas hidung mancungnya pecah, rambut ikat kudanya yang berantakan itu kini semakin berantakan dan menyebabkan banyak helaian-helaian panjangnya jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Ah, aku rindu Mike dan Erwin," celoteh Hanji secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan atensi Levi beralih kepadanya sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya mata _sienna _itu mengarah ke atas, menuju langit malam yang kelam. Matanya yang biasa penuh dengan kobaran api semangat kini tampak redup, setidaknya sejauh itu yang ia ketahui.

"Apakah di surga Mike masih senang menghirup sesuatu? Ah disana kan ia bisa bertemu dengan dewi-dewi. Pastilah ia betah," setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Erwin menurutmu, hm? Apakah dia juga memimpin umat manusia di surga?" kali ini dirinya tersenyum. Matanya masih mengadah ke arah langit malam.

"Jika nanti kau berada di surga, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Levi?"

Levi tersontak dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan wanita yang gila jika menyangkut Titan. Semaksimal mungkin ia mempertahankkan raut wajahnya agar tenang dan menjawab dengan suara pelan dan tampak tak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Heeee? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak punya rencana apa yang akan kau lakulan disana?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khasnya yang antusias.

"Kalau aku, mungkin akan menikah di sana dan memelihara titan sebanyak mungkin. Coba tebak, apa yang akan aku pakai untuk pernikahanku nanti?"

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Hanji menjelaskan semuanya tanpa Levi bertanya. Apa _sih_ yang dipikirkan wanita gila ini, pikirnya.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut jika melihatku menggunakan gaun pernikahan nanti, hahaha," tertawanya kali ini renyah.

Levi memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lelah mendengar ocehan Hanji yang semakin melantur tak jelas arah. Tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya sedikit bahagia, maka akan ia lakukan. Heh, sejak kapan dirinya memperhatikan kebahagiaan si _mad scientist_ yang satu ini?

"Tapi, aku akan menikah jika kau juga sudah datang! Jadi kau nanti tidak perlu mati penasaran karena tidak datang ke pernikahanku dan melihat bagaimana sosokku dengan gaun pernikahan di surga nanti, oke? Oke?" ujar Hanji dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ah tatapan itu, tatapan penuh harapan itu kembali lagi.

"Ah, sialan," Levi menjambak rambut hitamnya dengan kesal. Apa sih yang sebenarnya diharapkan seorang Hanji Zoë, pikirnya.

Ia sendiri padahal tahu apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, hati kecilnya bersikukuh untuk membuat Hanji berada lebih lama di dekatnya.

"Aku akan punya anak 2. Tentunya satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Huwaaa senangnya, membayangkan mereka nanti bermain bersama para titan itu di halaman rumahku," racauannya kembali.

Levi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan ini, tapi ia sungguh tidak kuat mendengar racauan Hanji. Kupingnya terasa panas, seperti panas yang dikeluarkan oleh titan kolosal, hiperbolanya.

"Hanji," suaranya tampak tenang, memanggil nama wanita yang di hadapannya.

"Hm?"

Tangan kanannya meraih kepala berambut ekor kuda yang tampak semrawut itu. Ditariknya kepala itu semakin ke depan, yang menyebabkan dahi mereka kini bersentuhan. Matanya yang biasa terhias bingkai berkaca itu kini terkespos jelas. Alhasil mata _dark grey _kelam Levi dapat menelusur kedalamnya. Dan keduanya beradu tatap.

"Aw, sakit Levi!"

"Kau tahu kenapa bulan tak muncul malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, karena–"

"Karena bulan itu sedang terluka di bawah sini."

Nada bicara Levi terkesan tegas. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan yang mendalam. Tangan yang satunya kini beralih ke pelipis Hanji, yang sudah dililitkani perban namun darah masih mengalir, hingga terjatuh di ujung dagu lancipnya. Perlahan ia mengusap darah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan seenaknya membicarakan surga. Kita….." lanjutnya.

"….akan pulang bersama."

Beberapa detik terlalui. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kapan? Memangnya, kau akan menyusulku ke surga secepat itu?" _sienna_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tak tahu harus senang, sedih, kesal ataupun marah. Semua rasa itu tercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan airmata.

"Apasih yang sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?!" ia mendorong dahi Levi dengan dahinya, dan tertawa sembari menghapus airmata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yang jelas, aku akan mencapainya duluan, bukan?" suara Hanji terdengar serak, batuknya kini terdengar lagi dan kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Cairan merah pekat itu tercetak dengan jelas di tangannya.

"Oy, Hanji! Bertahanlah!"

Tidak hanya itu, dilihatnya luka di dada sebelah kanan yang semula ditutup oleh kain yang Levi temukan kini kembali mengeluarkan darah. Tentu saja, kain tak akan bisa menghentikan pendarahan dari luka yang cukup besar di tubuh Hanji. Luka itu, luka yang ia dapat setelah ia ber_manuver 3D_ dan terlempar keras ketikasalah satu titan ganas menemukan kaitnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sialan, kenapa pendarahannya tidak berhenti?" dilihat wajah tenang Levi kini berubah dilanda panik yang amat dahsyat. Levi membaringkan tubuh Hanji agar ia dapat dengan leluasa berusaha untuk menutup lukanya. Ia mencoba terus menutup luka di dada Hanji dengan kain yang lainnya. Namun usahanya nampak sia-sia. Darah itu terus merembes, menembus kain paling luar.

"Tak apa, Levi," tangan Hanji menghentikan aktivitas Levi. Ia menggenggamnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan menunggumu di surga, ya?" senyum Hanji terukir, tapi itu senyum lemah, senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kita….. akan menikah bersama, oke?" ucapan Hanji terdengar seperti petir menyambar di siang bolong. Ia senang, namun ia sedih dan juga marah.

Levi semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Dalam genggaman Hanji, tangannya bergetar.

"_Heichou_, jangan menangis."

Tangan Hanji menggapai pipi Levi, menghiasi pipi putihnya dengan darahnya.

Tidak. Ia tentu tidak akan menangis di hadapan Hanji. Bahkan Hanji tau sendiri ketika kematian Mike dan Erwin, sesakit dan sesedih apapun dirinya, ia tak mengeluarkan airmatanya. Sudah lelah ia menyesali kepergian dua sahabatnya terdahulu. Ia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi mengangkat tubuh Hanji.

"A-apa? Levi!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

Ia lingkarkan kedua tangan Hanji diantara perpotongan lehernya dan ia menggendong Hanji tepat di belakangnya. Levi menahan bobot tubuh Hanji dengan membopong kedua pahanya yang berada di kedua pinggangnya. Ia berlari keluar dari reruntuhan kastil yang semula menjadi saksi bisu akan pernyataan-pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh dua insan tersebut.

"Maaf, Levi."

Bahu Levi terasa kebas, dan basah. Disitu, terkulai kepala Hanji, dengan rambut yang kini sama sekali tak ada dalam kuncirannya. Rambutnya terurai bebas. Hanji menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Levi menyaksikan langsung seorang Hanji Zoë menangis dengan penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan, yang tentunya berbeda dengan tangisan ketika ia kehilangan Sawney dan Bean. Dirasakan di balik lehernya nafas wanita itu semakin melemah.

"Teruslah berceloteh."

Ingatannya akan senyum Hanji itu kian memudar.

"Ceritakan tentang surga impianmu."

Suaranya yang serak namun berat itu terngiang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika bertemu Mike dan Erwin?"

Levi berhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tampak ingin menampik semua kenyataan yang ia alami saat ini juga.

Disaat ia melengokkan kepalanya, berharap dapat beradu pandang sekali lagi dengan iris _sienna_ itu. Iris _dark _greynya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati kelopak mata Hanji tertutup. Ia tak merasakan hembusan nafasnya lagi. Bahkan pegangan di antara lehernya melemah, bahkan tampak seperti tak ada pengawasan sama sekali. Ia menggenggam tangan Hanji yang begitu dingin.

"Hanji."

Tak ada respon.

"Oy _kuso megane._"

Nihil.

"Apa kau sebegitu lelahnya hingga tak mampu menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

Levi frustasi.

Hanji telah tiada.

Di heningnya malam, kematian Hanji ditemani dengan malam bertabur bintang. Disibaknya wajah yang tertutup poni panjang itu, wajahnya terlihat damai, seperti orang tertidur pada umumnya. Levi memeluknya, erat.

Seandainya Levi lebih memilih untuk mencoba menghapus tetesan-tetesan airmata itu sebelumnya, seandainya saja, ia tak akan menangis seperti saat ini. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Levi Ackerman kehilangan rekan kerjanya. Untuk yang terakhir, ia kehilangan rekan kerja sekaligus masa depannya. Dirasakannya, semuanya semakin gelap.

_Jangan menanyakan kapan aku pulang._

_Karena kau tak pernah menjadi tujuanku._

_Tapi, kedamaian adalah tujuan kita berdua._

_Tidak hanya kau, tapi aku juga._

_Tunggulah aku di surga,_

_Dengan baju pengantin yang kau katakan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

HUWAAAA FIC PERTAMA SAYA DI FANDOM AOT!

Dan maafkan untuk angst gagal ini owkowkowk.

Untuk pertama kalinya saya emang sudah jatuh cinta dengan pair LeviHan ini. Mereka itu kiyoooott banget hahahah. Sebelum2nya jg saya sudah sempat baca fic LeviHan, dan baru sempat saya fav serta follow ceritanya, belum seempat review T_T jika ada waktu, pasti saya review! Dan saya terkejut, serius. Di fandom AOT dgn pair LeviHan ini ficnya bagus2 huhu. Apa daya fic saya yang masih terlihat abal-abal dan jauh dari tema.

Kepada seluruh LeviHan shipper, salam kenal.

Oke sekian dari saya,

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
